


给Bones的简讯

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee





	给Bones的简讯

一开始只是因为懒。

Jim随手给舍友发了个消息。你能帮我带一杯咖啡上来吗？附带一串花里胡哨的表情。他发完消息后在床上打了个滚，枕头掉在地上时才想起来自己没有告诉McCoy他想要什么样的咖啡。几分钟他在暴躁的敲门声中趿拉着鞋子打着哈欠把门打开，McCoy愤怒着嘟囔着什么跌跌撞撞地冲进宿舍，Jim惊喜地发现舍友扛着巨大纸箱的手上摇摇欲坠地挂着他最喜欢的咖啡店的塑料袋。

“爱你，Bones！”

McCoy整理东西的背影顿了一下，他的声音在哗啦啦倒在地上的杂志堆里几不可闻。

“下次早点说。”

 

然后是因为无聊。

比较法课堂如同有声书播放，Jim Kirk一边转着笔一边百无聊赖地四处张望。户外的阳光亮得刺眼，树叶在粘稠的空气中静止不动。他拍了拍Gary，对方砸了砸嘴巴，把脑袋撇向另一侧又沉入了睡眠。Jim叹了口气把后背砸到椅子上，后桌的姑娘愤怒地拍了一下他的肩膀让他安分点。

Jim掏出挂在口袋边缘摇摇欲坠的通讯器，没有任何消息提示。他瘪了瘪嘴，意识到距离下课还有半个小时，而他脑袋里只有一个人的联系方式。

“Bones！！！中午你去哪儿吃饭？XD”

他输入了这条消息后便随手把通讯器扔到了桌子上，物体相撞发出沉闷的声响在寂静的教室中格外响亮。Gary踹了他一脚，鞋子堪堪擦过他的小腿肚子撞在了他的书包上。Jim懒洋洋地抱着胳膊，却忍不住一次次抬起脑袋瞄向桌子上的通讯器。

屏幕亮起时他差点从座位上跳起来。Jim劈手拿过桌子上一闪一闪的小玩意儿，像是生怕下一秒会凭空出现一只手抢走他的通讯器一般。Bones的声音似乎隔着黑白的屏幕直接冲进了他的耳朵，Jim咧起了自己的嘴。

“上课发什么消息 食堂 不然呢”

“我想顺路去咖啡厅买个蛋糕。”

这次，McCoy的消息几乎是马上就闯入了他的屏幕，仿佛年长的男人就坐在他的边上恨铁不成钢地摇着头。

“好吧 胖死你算了”

Jim小幅度地晃着自己的双腿，开始回忆咖啡厅的玻璃展示柜都有什么样的甜点。

 

后来是因为工作繁忙。

企业号舰长Jim Kirk和医疗湾首席医官McCoy的工作时间表似乎永远不能完美契合。Jim听着轻柔的闹铃声在床上翻了个身，滚进了身侧被褥里一个没有温度的凹陷中。他把脸埋在冰冷的枕头里，深吸一口气。

没有什么所谓爱人的味道，枕套是McCoy睡前坚持换下的。

他从床头柜拿起了自己的通讯器，看到他的好医生一个小时前发送的消息。

“吃了饭再去开会。”

Jim看到屏幕里的自己抿起一个微笑。他哼着歌摇头晃脑地下了床，走向Bones叠好的衣服。然后他一边刷牙一边给贴心的爱人回复消息，白色的牙膏沫子喷得到处都是。

“起床啦！爱你，中午见？”

他在临开会前感受到了裤腿处的震动。趁着众人入席的当口他瞥了一眼屏幕。

“中午见 我也是”

 

他想给Bones发消息也许已经成为一个习惯了。就好像用这种方式把Bones时时刻刻绑在身边，好像能随时随地感受到对方的呼吸心跳，看到对方摇着头伸出宽大温暖的手掌温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，许诺给他所有的爱意。

Jim把通讯器小心藏在前方议员庞大后背造型的阴影下。Spock朝他远远地投来不赞成的眼神，他笑了笑，试图用眼神安抚对方，他身经百战，绝对不会被抓的。Spock把头扭了回去，但看起来十分不愉快。Jim矜持地摇摇头，低头看向屏幕。

没有消息提醒。

他在座位里小小地移动了一下身体，长时间久坐让他感到肌肉酸痛。Jim摆弄着桌上的文件，把由于反复宣传而烂熟于心的陈腔烂词扫了一遍。空洞的声音在墙壁间回荡，Jim打量着着四周灯光下或呆滞或沉思的面孔，然后他又打开通讯器。

“好无聊，不知道什么时候会结束。”

“佐治亚下雨吗？今天早上风好大，我好不容易抓好的头发都吹乱了。”

“我今天吃了早餐，约克城的汉堡真心不怎么样。”

“而且还差点迟到了。”

“下一次应该让Spock自己来。”

“你知道将军换了一个新发型吗？看起来脑袋比以前大了一倍。”

“我后悔晋升了，文书工作真的很无聊。”

肩膀上的压力让他小小地跳了起来，Jim猛地扭头看到Spock站在身后，腰背挺直，深色的眼睛里闪烁着难以辨认的情绪。他意识到会议结束了，匆匆收拾好桌面上的东西。Spock看起来像是要说什么，嘴唇蠕动，眼睛瞟来瞟去就是不看他。

“说吧，Spock，我们都不是在电梯间躲避眼神接触的年轻人了。”

Spock看起来一点也没有放轻松，他的肩膀看起来更紧绷了，布料在他的胸膛上艰难地拉长，他似乎要把身体力行证明星舰的制服质量并不怎么样。

“舰长，Jim，你近来企业号其他成员缺乏联系……”

“我很好，Spock，”Jim在阳光下笑了起来，Spock几乎要想起他们在电梯间里争吵的日子，“我很好。谢谢你们的关心。”

Jim转身离开的时候没有回头。他知道Spock的视线还黏在自己的背上。可是他太累了，他甚至没有力气再扭头对着他往日的大副挤出一个笑脸。他拿起攥在手里的通讯器，解锁的时候汗津津的手甚至差点导致系统不能识别指纹。

他收到了30多条消息提醒。Jim面无表情地看着同样的内容。

“收件人不存在，消息发送失败。”

全选，删除。


End file.
